


Reunited Family, Family Dangers

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Smallville, The Dukes of Hazzard (TV)
Genre: Based on Smallville 5x06 with Tom Wopat, Gen, Jonathon Kent is Bo Duke, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Secret Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: After a long time being hidden from Boss Hogg in Smallville, Kansas, Jonathon Kent is visited by his cousin, Luke Duke, and finds out he's been cleared and pardoned of a crime he didn't commit years before he met Martha.When the Kent's take Clark to the Duke Farm in Hazzard County, Georgia, Clark meets his adoptive sister there, Jonathon/Bo Duke's sixteen year old daughter, Bonnie Duke. Bonnie is almost a female clone of Bo from his youth, yet she was born with black hair and natural white-blonde streaks.When she moves to Kansas with her father after they go back to Smallville, Bonnie is made fun of by Lana Lang because of her hair and prompts Clark to break up with her and meets Lois Lane through Bonnie...





	Reunited Family, Family Dangers

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a few Smallville/Dukes of Hazzard fic's on Fanfiction.net, I hit on the idea of what if Jonathon had been Bo Duke and framed for a crime he didn't commit, therefore had to hide with his mother's late brother, Hiram Kent, as his son, Jonathon.
> 
> In my fic, Martha knew when she married Jonathon who he was and what had happened, yet neither Jonathon and Martha knew Jonathon's late girlfriend had given birth to a daughter around the same time they found Clark in the field. When Luke goes to Smallville and tells Jonathon/Bo he can return to Hazzard County, Bo meets and clicks instantly with Bonnie as Clark also likes his new sister.
> 
> Unfortunately, Bonnie is bullied by some students at Smallville High when she begins school there with Clark and the main one being Clark's girlfriend, Lana Lang. After being caught mocking Bonnie's hair and threatening to cut the white out of her hair by Lana, Clark dumps her now she's shown her true colours.

"Clark, what're you going to do about this family tree project? I mean, you've always said your dad's quiet about his past" Chloe Sullivan said as the two friends walked down the steps of Smallville High "I'm not sure, Chloe. I'd ask Mom, but she doesn't get on at all with my Grandfather. Dad on the other hand's usually honest, but whenever I ask about how he grew up, he just looks at me with a pain in his eye and tells me 'Clark, don't look at the past. You just gotta move forward' and walks off" Clark Kent shook his head "I'm sure you'll learn about his past when he's ready to tell you" Chloe said, then sighed as she noticed Clark had tuned her out in favor of gazing lovingly at his girlfriend, Lana Lang. Chloe didn't know what he found special in Lana, she was the Queen Bully in school the moment his back was turned, Chloe tried to tell her friend so many times but he never listened. Even Pete had tried, it was Lana's bullying that led to Pete moving school and leaving Smallville, leaving behind two heartbroken friends in Clark and Chloe.

"Mom, where's Dad?" Clark asked when he got back in after leaving Chloe's home and using his powers in the cornfields to get back to the Kent Farm quickly and unseen by the Luthors "in the barn, Clark. Why?" Martha said "it's about this project I've got from school about our family history. I know yo don't speak to Grandpa because you married Dad..." Martha shook her head "honey, I sorted that out when he came to Smallville that time. He helped your father out with something and that's actually how we met" Martha said with a smile "with what?" "Clark, that's for me to know and you not to look into" Jonathon Kent walked in wiping his hands on an old rag to clean engine oil off them "Dad, what happened? I've got this family history thing at school and I was..." Jonathon looked at Martha and sighed "Clark, there's things in my past I've done and aren't proud of. But others, it's just hard..." Jonathon looked at his son with emotional pain in his eyes "Jonathon, you really should tell him" Martha said, Jonathon shook his head "not yet, Clark. I'll tell you, just not yet" Jonathon assured his son.

* * *

Only three days later, Jonathon was working on the tractor when he heard a car pulling into the farmyard "what'd you want, Lionel? I'm busy" he said, not looking up "well, that's one way ta say 'I've missed ya, Cuz', Bo" Jonathon stiffened at his old name and looked up to see an aged, but familiar, brunette man in the yard beside a blue Dodge Charger "Luke!" Jonathon grinned broadly and hugged his cousin hard as Clark walked into the farmyard with Chloe "what's been happening, Luke? Why're ya here in Kansas?" "It's about what happened back home, Bo. Ya free, Cuz. Ya free" "Dad?" Jonathon looked to where Clark was standing with Chloe "Clark, Chloe, get in. There's something I'm gonna tell you both, but you'd best keep it quiet" Jonathon nodded for both teenagers to follow him in the house with Luke "hello Luke, been a while" Martha smiled "an' ya still look as beautiful as the day Bo married ya, Martha" Luke smirked, earning a punch in the side from Jonathon "Luke..." "Sorry" "No, you're not" Jonathon rolled his eyes and looked to his son and Chloe "what's going on, Mr Kent?" Chloe asked.

Jonathon took a breath and began to explain what had happened around six months before he and Martha found Clark in the field "so, your real name's Beauregard Duke?" Jonathon nodded "everyone tended to call me Bo" Jonathon said "you got framed for  _murder_?" Chloe looked upset "only just been pardoned and cleared of all charges, Ms Sullivan. Knew all along ma cousin was innocent of that, he'd beat someone to get revenge, but never  _ever_ would Bo, meself, Coy, Vance, our Uncle Jesse or Daisy resort to murder" Luke said "by the way, remember Liz, Bo?" Jonathon/Bo nodded "yeah, had to break up with me because her father hated me" "well, turns out he threw her out about a month after you got sprung and hidden 'cause she was havin' your baby" Luke explained "you mean...I'm a  _dad_ again? Clark's got a sibling?" Luke nodded "yep, as gifted behind the wheel as you. 'Bout the same age as ya boy here" Luke said.

"Is Hogg still in charge? The moment I set foot back in Hazzard he'll put a tracker on me" Luke shook his head "still Mayor, not Commissioner. Ma wife, Layla, is the Commissioner" Luke grinned "alright, you want to see where I grew up, Clark? For ya project?" Bo grinned impishly at his son, Clark noticed his father's accent had gone as thick as his cousin Luke's "yeah, it's for over the summer. Can Chloe come?" He asked "you'd have to see her father, but I'm sure Gabe'll not mind her goin' ta see Cooter" Bo winked, Chloe called her father from the Kent's phone with Martha while Clark went to his room to pack "ya got a good kid, Bo" Bo smiled "even if he's not mine biologically, he's a good boy, Luke. I promise I'll tell you how I came across him one day" Luke nodded as Chloe came back "what'd Gabe say?" "He said it's okay as long, and I quote 'Bo don't teach you any dangerous drivin' in that death trap he an' Luke call a car', Mr Kent" Bo shrugged "first off, you're not getting taught dangerous driving from me, Coy, Vance or Luke, I can assure ya, Chloe. And second, he needs to lay off General Lee. So what we might have welded the doors shut" Bo shrugged "we  _did_ make him to be a race car" Luke added.

* * *

Hazzard County had flourished under the generosity of Layla Duke, the Commissioner after beating Boss Hogg in the electoral race so Bo was overjoyed to see his childhood home back to the way it was when he'd been a kid younger than Clark and Chloe "it's beautiful here, Mr Duke" Bo chuckled as he heard what Chloe said "Chloe, just call me Bo. Mr Duke makes me feel old an' that's what everyone calls Uncle Jesse" Bo said as he pulled the pick-up outside a well-cared for farm "BO!" "Daisy!" Bo got out and was engulfed in a hug from his younger cousin "missed ya, how've ya been?" Daisy Duke asked "been alright, Dais. That's me wife, Martha, and our son, Clark. Chloe there's Coot's niece" Bo said as the Duke's were properly reunited for once in sixteen years since Bo had to flee Hazzard County when Hogg framed him for murder with a judge on his payroll.

 

 


End file.
